premiereprofandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial:Creating ESPN Style Video Effects
Creating a Sports Highlight Reel (part 1) :In Part 1 of this two part podcast, host Jeff Schell shows you how to take a clip of a football game -- or any sporting event -- and use Premiere Pro's built-in Time Remapping effects to create slow motion "slowmos" and freeze frames. This real-world example illustrates how to identify an event in a video clip and separate the Time-Remapping keyframes around that event so that the video speed smoothly decelerates instead of immediately jumping to slow-motion, as previous versions of Premiere used to do. Then Jeff walks you through the steps of creating a second pair of Time-Remapping keyframes to accelerate the video back up to 100% speed. Jeff also demonstates how to use the Alt+drag combo to rove ("move") your Time Remapping keyframes in the Sequence, as well as the Alt+Ctrl+drag combo to create instantaneous, frozen ("paused") keyframes. *Creating a Sports Highlight Reel (part 2) :In part 2 of this podcast, host Jeff Schell shows you how to take a clip of a football game -- or any sports event -- and export a frame of video to Adobe Photoshop in order to create ESPN-style visual effects, such as having two players briefly grow and shrink on the screen to highlight them. Jeff walks you through the options of the Export Frame dialog box to ensure proper export to Photoshop. Then Jeff shows you how to isolate two players from the video frame using the Lasso tool in Photoshop, placing them on separate layers. As a shortcut to import multiple layers at once, Jeff imports the Photoshop document as a Sequence into Premiere Pro. To complete the effect, Jeff describes why you want to modify the clip's Anchor Point and Position coordinates in order to highlight the players with a grow-shrink method. Jeff also provides shortcuts for copying scale keyframes from one clip to another. Finally, Jeff adds a simple Premiere Pro title containing two circle objects to help make the desired players stand out. *Creating ESPN Style Video Effects (part 3) :In part 3 of this podcast, host Jeff Schell shows you how to take a clip of a football game -- or any sports event-- and add a Track Matte effect to highlight or emphasize specific players, similar to effects used on ESPN SportsCenter. Jeff walks you through the steps of defining the region to be emphasized by using the Pen tool in the Premiere Pro Titler to create a matte shape. Then Jeff shows how to add the Track Matte to create your matted video. Jeff shows you how to use the Black & White and ProcAmp video effects to dim the background video. Jeff also uses the Gaussian Blur effect to soften the edges of the matte shape. And finally, Jeff ties it all together by nesting the track matte sequence into the original sequence, and applying a Cross Dissolve transition to gradually fade in the video. Category:Tutorials Category:Digital Media Net Category:Black & White Effect Category:CS3 Category:Cross Dissolve Transition Category:Export Frame Category:Freeze Frame Category:Gaussian Blur Effect Category:Jeff Schell Category:Keyframes Category:Nested Sequence Category:Pen Tool Category:Photoshop Category:ProcAmp Effect Category:Slow Motion Category:Time Remapping Category:Titler Category:Track Matte Effect Category:Track Mattes